Ipod shuffle challenge
by daughter of Athena and Apollo
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. There's a little Puckabrina, but I swear there's a lot of other stuff too. Rated T, because that sounds cooler than K plus.


**A/N: I got this challenge idea from My name is Tasty Kake **

**1.) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2.) Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3.) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4.) Do ten of these or as many as you want, and then post them.**

Love Story, by Taylor Swift

Sabrina's Pov

This was not supposed to happen. She wanted to not feel it, but it had become kind of obvious. She had feelings for Puck, and she couldn't do anything about it. Except for you know run her hands through her hair in frustration, which was what was happening while she paced her room going over what had just happened in her mind. Puck had looked all depressed and when she tried to make him feel better he had accused her of having feelings for him, and then he kissed her, right in front of a bunch of butt-scratching-flee-ridden chimps. She had let herself enjoy it for a second, which was another thing that was not supposed to happen, then she punched him in the gut, because she was not supposed to have a love story with Puck. Ever. But that's what was happening, whether Sabrina Grimm wanted it to or not.

Rock 'n Roll All Nite, by Kiss

Daphne's Pov

"Daphne are you sure you're allowed to have that much ice cream?" Sabrina asked her sister that was bouncing off the walls. "Sure. It's your birthday party. People have fun at parties. Wheeeee! See fun. Did you know funner is a word? I looked it up. Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina. Are you having fun? Please say you're having fun. I invited all these people, and got a D.J., and ICE CREAM. You're having fun right? There's ice cream of course you're having fun. Bye!" Daphne said fast, on a sugar high. She went to annoy Mr. Charming, who looked absolutely mortified by the bouncy little girl. "Mr. Charming you're having fun. Right? Right. Here have this ice cream. It makes everything better. Good bye. I'm getting tired. I wonder why. Bye everyone! HAVE FUN!" Daphne said as she ran up the stairs and promptly collapsed in her bed.

You're my best friend, by Queen

Elvis's Pov **(don't judge me)**

Daphne was late for supper. The entire family started looking for her, up in her room, in the hall of Mirrors, and even in Puck's room. Elvis tried to get one of them to go outside, which was where he could smell Daphne's sent trail going. No one spared him a glance, so he went through the doggie door and searched himself. He followed Daphne's cookie and other varius tasty food scent to a clearing where he saw the eight year old asleep on the grass. He walked over to the sleeping girl and put his wet nose on her skin. She didn't budge, so he was forced to grab her jacket's hood in his teeth and start pulling. The dog dragged the little girl all the way to the house where he pawed against the door. The family answered and saw the dog and his sleepy companion. They congratulated and praised Elvis, and were forced to wake up Daphne with a wooden spoon and a pan. Daphne looked around a little scratched Elvis and told him he was a good boy, and then fell back asleep.

Don't Stop Believin', by Journey

Sabrina's Pov

Daphne and Sabrina were driven home by a teacher that lived in their neighborhood and were forced to make dinner themselves. They searched the home and found nothing but a bag of Cheetos and turkey. They ate their measly dinner and watched the Little Mermaid, hoping their parents would be home soon. To make matters worse it started raining and thundering. When the movie finished Sabrina decided it was time to go to bed. She told Daphne to get her P.J.'s on and they curled up next to each other, both desperately hoping their parents would be back soon. Sabrina leaned over her younger sister who had started crying and she said, "Shh, its okay. They'll be back. I promise we will all be a family again. Don't cry. They'll be back I promise." Daphne looked up at Sabrina with tears in her eyes, "You pinky swear?" Sabrina nodded and held out her pinky, "Pinky swear." They both fell asleep eventually, neither aware of the nightmare their lives were about to become.

Let the Flames Begin, Paramore

Uncle Jake's Pov

When Uncle Jake woke up to find the love of his life dead, killed by a dragon that Mrs. Heart and the sheriff of Nottingham had sent, he was heart-broken. He didn't speak to anyone who tried to comfort him and he stayed locked up in his room, remembering better times. When Briar's funeral rolled around he forced himself to go say goodbye to the only person that could only make him truly happy, he clipped off one of the roses and kept it near his heart. He then moved on from the heartbroken stage and started seeing white-hot anger in his vision. He started dreaming about killing the people behind Briar's death, no one could sway him, even his brother. When they went to town to try and gain followers he tried to convince that stupid Mrs. Heart to join him, so he could watch the people responsible kill each other. It didn't work and he was forced to recruit Heart at a different time. When he did get Heart and Nottingham to fight he probably killed their only chances with living, and he was okay with that. Because if Briar doesn't get to live neither do they.

Mine, Taylor Swift

Puck's Pov

Sabrina was marring someone else. Puck couldn't believe it. He had heard the news from his brother, who had warned him that if he didn't tell Sabrina how he felt now, that he'd never get another chance. Puck was still debating if he wanted to go. He remembered how much Sabrina made him happy, and how complete he felt around her, and how he always thought about her, but he felt that if he showed up and told her that she might laugh in his face. He was scared. Wait no the trickster King wasn't scared, the Trickster King doesn't get scared, Puck scolded himself. He flew to Sabrina's wedding, scared the entire human half of the guests, told Sabrina's fiancée how he felt, and that Sabrina was his. Sabrina just smiled through the entire thing, and that was that. Sabrina was his, and he was Sabrina's.

Tell me Why, Taylor Swift

That-poor-guy-that-everyone-hates-because-he-almost-ended-Puckabrina-as-we-know-it's Pov

Why would Sabrina lead him on like that? Brad thought to himself, it just wasn't like her. Or at least he didn't think it was, but he couldn't be sure. When that fairy showed up she looked like a whole different person. She looked happy, and Brad wondered why she had ever gone out with him in the first place. He sighed on his way home from the crashed wedding. He wished Sabrina hadn't wasted 2 years of his life, but he was happy for her. Or as happy as someone who thought he had been in love with someone only to find out they had much stronger feelings for someone else can be.

For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic, by Paramore

Henry/Sabrina's dad's Pov

"Veronica I don't care if they're the only hope left in the world. They're just kids, I'm not letting them try and save the world, only to get killed." Henry said stubbornly. "Hank they will get killed for sure if they don't try. Please just let them try. It's their only hope to live." Veronica pleaded then continued, "Just to let you know even if you don't agree with them staying here they are staying. They want to and so do I. You're outnumbered, so ha." Veronica said. Hank looked frustrated but relented saying, "Fine they can fight Mirror, but I don't think it's a good idea." Veronica hugged him and said, "Thanks Hank. They appreciate it. Now help me drag these trolls back to camp."

You give Love a bad Name, by Bon Jovi

Beauty's Pov

"Please James. Come with me, they'll forgive you." Beauty pleaded as she made her way to the rebel's camp. "I need no one. I am fighting for freedom, and woman I am going to get it. Go if you want, but nothing you can say will sway me." Beast said in a low, deafening, voice. "Please. Come with me. I love you!" Beauty shouted. Beast just ignored her. Beauty, seeing that her husband was beyond hope, ran through the door, and to the forest. She collapsed on to the ground and started crying over the man she had loved, and who she thought had loved her. A crow found her and led her to the camp, where she decided to put the Beast behind her and focus on winning the war.

If I Die Young, by the Band Perry

Sabrina's Pov

"Puck if I don't make it tell m-" Sabrina started off, but Puck interrupted her by saying, "No one's going to die, Grimm, so quit the pity party and stay alive." They were both referring to the injury Sabrina had sustained while fighting one of the monsters that had escaped the hall of Mirrors. She had a huge cut on her leg, which was soon going to make her pass out from blood loss. "But if you're going to insist on giving me your goodbye wished I would like to say I told you so, you should have never snuck out. Now I have to fly you home, to save your life. Again." Sabrina opened her mouth and said, "Tell my mom I love her, and that I'm glad I inherited so much from her. Tell my dad I love him and that he's right; I can be a little stupid sometimes. Tell Daphne that I've written her a good-bye note and it's in my dresser. And then Puck I have always l-." She was stopped from finishing her sentence by the fact that she passed out. "You've always what? What?" Puck shouted to the pale body. He then flew extra fast to the house, where Uncle Jake cured her with some magic junk. She woke up and said "oved your room. It's so cool. Could you guys bury me there? Away from the Animals, preferably." Puck threw his hands up in frustration, and stomped to his room. Sabrina looked around in confusion, "What's he mad about?" Everyone in the room looked as confused as she did.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Wish cows could actually jump over the moon, while performing summersaults? Tell me. **


End file.
